


Why Orange?

by trulywicked



Category: Naruto
Genre: Konoha Treats Naruto Like Garbage, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, The Rookie 9 Ain't Having That Shit, Violence, social pariah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Sasuke asks Naruto why he wears orange and the answer leads to other more disturbing discoveries.





	1. Why Orange?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. I first posted it on fanfiction.net but after some drama over on there I took it down. It has remained up on AFF since I first posted it there. I don't remember the date I posted the first chapter on fanfiction.net but on AFF it was February 15, 2007. 
> 
> As it's been a decade, and my GOD don't I feel old, I decided it was time to post this to AO3. It is not being rewritten, I will correct any typos I find but other than that and removing the character conversation author notes that were all the rage back when I first started writing fics, I will not be changing things.
> 
> If you comment, be kind and remember I was just starting out and playing off many, many tropes I loved in Naruto fanfiction at the time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. 
> 
> _'thoughts'_  
>  "dialogue"   
> **Kyuubi speech**

Sasuke was indulging in his favorite pastime, watching Naruto. The unaware blond was currently sitting on the Hokage Monument watching Konoha. Sasuke had discovered that whenever Naruto wanted a quiet place to think this is where he went. Also Naruto's mindset determined which head he sat on. Today he was on the Yondaime's head, which meant that either he was disturbed and trying to solve a problem or that some villager had been cruel to him. Considering the slightly sad expression on his face Sasuke was betting on the latter. _'Damn villagers.'_

Naruto jumped when he heard someone's step behind him. He knew who it was, they'd made no attempt to hide their chakra. "Hey Sasuke-teme. What brings you here?"

Sasuke walked over and sat next to the orange clad moron. "That's what I want to ask you usuratonkachi. Why are you up here?"

"Just wanted to have a few minutes without someone sneering at me." 

_'Sometimes I hate being right'_ , thought Sasuke, "What did they say?"

"The usual demon-brat you'll never be Hokage stuff."

"The usual doesn't bother you enough to seek refuge up here."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well there was something new."

"And that was?"

"Quote 'A monster that wears so much orange can't be a competent genin much less a Hokage.' Unquote."

Sasuke snorted, "And that bothered you?"

"Well he had a point about the jumpsuit's color making things difficult."

Sasuke shook his head, "If you agree then why do you wear the orange jumpsuit?"

Naruto was silent for a minute then, "Promise you won't laugh or call me an idiot?"

"You have my word."

Naruto sighed, "I hate orange, one day I decided that if I could stand wearing something I hate, then maybe the villagers would be able to accept me one day. Over time it became a habit."

Sasuke felt his heart constrict at the thought of a young Naruto making the decision to wear something he hates as a symbol of hope. _'Why the hell can't the villagers see him and not the Kyuubi?'_

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

_'Oh if only you knew Naruto.'_

"I care because you're one of the very few people I actually like."

"Thanks teme." Naruto glanced at Sasuke and looked away. 

_'Why did it have to be HIM that I fell in love with?'_

**Oh quit whining and just jump him.**

_'You just want to get laid.'_

**Well it's not like I'm gonna get laid anytime soon so you gettin laid is the next best thing.**

_'You're just a perverted voyeur.'_

**But I'm a useful voyeur. I've told you the Uchiha brat has the hot's for you so jump him already!**

_'Not going to happen. If you're wrong I could lose one of the few people who really see me for who I am.'_

Kyuubi shut up, he knew that Naruto was too stubborn to budge on this issue.

Sasuke was making a decision as to whether or not to make a move on Naruto. 

_'Worst case scenario: He'll hate me, not likely but I can deal with that. Most likely scenario: he's straight, in which case we can deal with it and remain friends. Second most likely scenario: he's gay but loves someone else, in which case I'll just seduce him into loving me. Best case scenario: he returns my feelings and we start a relationship. I don't have much to lose other than my pride. I'll give it a shot, but I'll start subtlely.'_

Satisfied with his decision, Sasuke turned towards Naruto, "Whoever it was that insulted you today was wrong you know. After all, you're one of the top ranked jonins."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah you're right. Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. That being said, why not stop wearing the orange? You don't need to wear it to prove the villagers wrong and besides, most of Konoha's ninja accept you."

"Like I said, it's mostly a habit now, but you're right that I don't need to wear it anymore."

"So why not get rid of it?" 

"Well it's all I have to wear besides a few black shirts and some underwear, and I don't have much money for a new wardrobe."

"Your birthday is in a week right?"

"Uh yeah."

"I'll pay for a new wardrobe as a birthday gift."

"I can't let you do that, and besides I have no sense of style whatsoever."

Sasuke wracked his brain, trying to find another argument. Slowly a wicked smile spread across his face as a solution occurred to him, "I bet I can render the jumpsuit unwearable during a spar. If I do, then you let me pay for the new wardrobe and let Sakura help pick it out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his competitive spirit roused, "And if you can't render it unwearable? What do I get teme?"

"I'll do anything you tell me to for a week."

"Anything?"

"Anything legal."

Naruto grinned, "You're on teme."

They set off for the private Uchiha training grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto lay on his back panting, "Not a word teme."

Sasuke was sitting at the base of a tree smirking at the charred remains of the jumpsuit. The jacket had been lost in the first minute, but the pants had been a challenge to burn off without hurting Naruto. He'd done it though and had the pleasure of seeing Naruto's blue ramen bowl boxers.

"You're gonna have to let me borrow a pair of pants teme. I can't walk home in my boxers."

"That's fine. You're meeting me and Sakura at Ichiraku at 8 am tomorrow."

"Fine, just get those pants."

Sasuke smirked as he went to get Naruto some pants.


	2. Shopping

Naruto walked towards the ramen shop wearing a tight black shirt and the very tight black pants Sasuke had loaned him, and he was getting a lot of admiring looks. He really was pretty hot. He had the well-packed, lean muscles of an endurance runner, his hair was a little longer and was more shaggy than spiky now. His face was no longer round with baby fat but had fined down to a square jaw and high cheekbones. His most striking feature was the only thing unchanged by the years. His eyes were still that clear, bright, mesmerizing blue.

He went into Ichiraku and sat next to Sakura, who was staring in shock, "Naruto?"

"G'morning Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme here yet?"

"Wha? Oh! No, not yet."

Naruto noticed her shocked state, "Sakura-chan you okay?"

She shook herself out of it, "Yes I'm fine. I was just a little surprised by how different you look without the jumpsuit."

"Different? How so?"

"You're... well hot is the only word for it really. You're probably gonna get a fanclub soon."

Naruto blushed and muttered his order for a bowl of miso ramen before thanking her for the compliment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke showed up just as Naruto finished his ramen.

"Sasuke-kun you're late."

"Hn, I had to deal with an irritant."

"Who was it teme?"

"Lee wanting a match."

Naruto snickered knowing how persistent Lee could be when he wanted to spar, "How'd you get rid of him?"

"I told him that I heard Neji say that he wanted a match with him yesterday."

Naruto and Sakura both broke into hysterical laughter.

"Neji's gonna kill you teme."

"Hn. Let's go. Time to go shopping for your new clothes dobe."

That shut Naruto up immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was slowly and not so quietly losing his mind, "Sakura-chaaaan we've been in the same store for three hours! Let's take a break."

"Hush, I'm still not sure which style is best for you. Rockstar or White Boy Rapper style?"

"What's the difference anyway?"

"White Boy Rapper has a lot of baggy pants and wife beater tank tops-"

"Wait, is that the kind of style where the pants are so low you can see five inches of boxers?"

"Well, yes."

"There is no way I'm wearing that. My underwear is only meant to be seen by me."

Sakura sighed, "That only leaves Rockstar style."

"Which is?"

"Well for example, fishnet shirts over or under tank tops and tight hip-hugger pants."

"That's fine as long as the pant legs are loose so I can MOVE. I'm not a rockstar, I'm a ninja who has to fight so stick to durable stuff that allows for easy movement, okay?"

"Fine, fine."

With that Sakura got down to the business of picking out pants, shirts, belts, and the occasional arm bands for Naruto to try on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh _HELL_ no! There is no WAY I'm wearing this."

"Oh come on Naruto, it can't be that bad."

"These pants are so tight you can tell my religion! And the shirt has more holes in it than one of Kakashi's late excuses! The whole point of clothes is to cover up and protect your skin."

"Okay don't have a cow, sheesh. Just change out of them and put them in the reject pile."

Sasuke was sitting in a chair pretending to read while listening to Naruto's reactions to Sakura's outfit choices. He was mostly accepting of them, but occasionally he'd have a violently negative, albeit hilarious, reaction. However there still hadn't been any that he'd really liked. Sakura handed the last out fit she'd picked out to Naruto through the crack of the dressing room door. Silence then, "Oh no. NO."

"What's wrong with that one?"

"I look like a male stripper."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his own drool at the mental image Naruto's words conjured up. Sakura just sighed, "Alright, change out of it and hand me the rejects."

Naruto grumbled as he changed out of the black vinyl monstrosity and handed it along with a bunch of other outfits to Sakura.

"Naruto there are ten outfits here."

"So?"

"I handed you fifteen." 

"Look Sakura-chan, while most of those _look_ okay, they're not practical for missions. I'm a simple guy, I care more for practicality than for the latest style."

Sakura winced knowing he was right and that she had gone overboard, "Okay. Sasuke picked out a few things for you. Here's the first one."

Clothes rustled as Naruto changed into the outfit, "...It's nice."

"A keeper?"

"Yeah."

Naruto went through the next eight only saying that they were nice. However, when he put the last outfit on his jaw dropped. The pants were black leather hip-huggers that were snug around the hips but fit loosely around his legs. The hems had flames embroidered in red thread. The shirt was crimson with three quarter length sleeves and a hem that stopped an inch above the pant's waistband. The hem, collar, and cuffs were embroidered with black flames and on the back was a black fox.

"Naruto?"

"I like it. A lot."

"Well let's see it then."

When Naruto came out of the dressing room Sakura's jaw dropped and Sasuke had to control a nosebleed. Sakura said, "You _have_ to get that one. It looks amazing on you."

Naruto turned cherry red before going back into the dressing room to change into the borrowed pants and his black shirt. After the clothes were paid for he said, "So we're finished now right?"

Sakura grinned, "Nope, you still need shoes."

Naruto's cry of dismay was heard halfway across the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto put his foot down and told Sakura in no uncertain terms that he would spend only thirty minutes looking for shoes and would _not_ get more than three pairs. Sakura knew when to quit so she picked out two pairs of ninja sandals, one dark blue pair and one black pair. They looked around for Sasuke and saw him talking to a clerk over a pair of black combat boots, he motioned them over.

"Naruto try these on will you?"

"Eh? Okay."

Naruto put the boots on and stood up blinking in surprise, "They feel more balanced and supporting than even the ninja sandals."

"The clerk said that they're designed specifically for shinobi. See that silver catch on the heel? Nudge it."

When Naruto hit the catch, a blade sprang out of the front of the boot. He grinned, "Now _this_ is more like it. How do I retract the blade?"

"Hit the catch again."

Naruto took the boots off after retracting the blade. As the shoes were paid for Naruto said something about needing to train wearing the boots so he could use them effectively in battle. Sasuke just tipped up one corner of his mouth, pleased that Naruto was happy with his new wardrobe.


	3. Rotten Sushi

Naruto treated Sakura and Sasuke to lunch and even let them choose the restaurant, a sushi place. He picked at his food but only Sasuke noticed. Naruto was thanking Sakura for coming along and helping out when Sasuke snatched a piece of sushi off his plate.

"Teme put that back!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why? You're obviously not eating and I'm still hungry."

Naruto paled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, saying quietly, "Trust me Sasuke you _don't_ want to eat that. If you're still hungry order more for yourself, okay?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto let go of his wrist. He brought the piece of sushi to his nose and sniffed. His eyes widened in shock, it was rotten.

"Is all the sushi on your plate like this?"

Naruto just closed his eyes and nodded. Sakura looked confusedly at Sasuke's furious expression. "Like what Sasuke-kun?"

"This sushi's rotten Sakura."

"Then order some more. I'm sure they'll replace it."

Naruto looked at her. "No Sakura-chan, it won't matter. Ichiraku is the only restaurant that will serve me food that isn't rotten."

"What?! Why?!"

"The you-know-what."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she would have made a scene if Naruto hadn't asked her not to.

When they got up Naruto handed Sasuke his wallet. "Here will you give the money to the cashier? If I try to do it I'll be ignored."

Sasuke was trembling with rage as he paid the bill, completely infuriated by the villagers' treatment of Naruto. _’I'm going to have to do something about this and soon.'_ He thought as he rejoined Naruto and Sakura outside.

Sakura hugged Naruto. "Thanks for treating me to lunch even though you didn't get to eat."

Naruto gave her a quick squeeze. "I like to treat you guys from time to time."

"I need to get to work at the hospital now. I'll see you two later."

With that she walked away scheming about how to get the restaurants to treat Naruto with respect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Sasuke walked to Naruto's apartment to put the clothes up. Naruto opened his door. "Uh make yourself as comfortable as you can while I put these in my closet."

Sasuke had been in Naruto's one room apartment before but had never paid much attention to the decor, or rather the lack of it. The kitchen half had a tiny sink, a portable electric burner in place of a stove, an old beat up mini fridge, and a pyramid of instant ramen. The living room part had a warped piece of plywood on top of milk crates for a table and two milk crates for chairs. Sasuke followed Naruto into his bedroom, which was really an area sectioned off from the kitchen/livingroom with a sheet.

Naruto was putting the clothes into a special armored steel cabinet and under the single window was a rolled up sleeping bag. Sasuke peered into Naruto's metal 'closet' and saw a ton of scroll, books, weapons, and a few knick knacks.

"Why do you have this thing," Sasuke kicked the 'closet', "and not any furniture?"

Naruto squirmed. "Well people break in and trash my place regularly so I keep my important things in the armored lockbox and I can't afford furniture because I have to spend a lot of money on repairs. Also there's not much point in paying for furniture that's just gonna get trashed."

Sasuke paled at this little glimpse into the hell that is Naruto's daily life. It hurt to know that Naruto had been suffering so long and he'd never known or helped. To distract himself, Sasuke went into a little alcove that turned out to be the bathroom. There was barely enough room to turn around. The shower was one of those square standing room only deals, and the sink was directly across from it. To get to the toilet you had to walk sideways between the shower and sink. It was depressing to say the least. Sasuke went back into the main room and saw Naruto grimacing at a steaming cup of instant ramen before wolfing it down.

Naruto suppressed a shiver of disgust. "Oh Yuck."

"I thought you liked ramen?"

Naruto jumped at Sasuke's questioning voice. He turned to see Sasuke frowning in confusion.

"I only like Ichiraku's ramen. Instant ramen's gross."

"Then why do you eat so much of it?"

"Same reason I don't eat at restaurants. The food I buy at the grocers seems to become mysteriously rotten as soon as it's rung up, is broken into uselessness, or is ruined in some other way. Instant ramen is the only thing they can't ruin."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, cupped his cheek and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. Their hitai-ates clinked and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke looked into the bright blue eyes of his best friend. "I'm so sorry you've had to deal with so much pain and that I've never done anything to help."

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke's voice was so regretful and gentle, and his eyes were full of sorrow and concern. Naruto raised a hand to thread his fingers through Sasuke's hair gently. "You _have_ helped. You've acknowledged me, befriended me, and you chase the loneliness away."

Sasuke kissed him then, needing to kiss Naruto as much as he needed air at that moment. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, bringing his other hand up to Sasuke's hair, holding him close as his tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto, one hand in his hair and the other on his backside. The kiss continued for an indeterminate amount of time before the two had to separate for air.

Naruto panted, hands still in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's own hands were on either side of Naruto's hips and he had his face in the crook between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You taste like ramen and strawberries dobe."

Naruto bristled. "Well you taste like green apples and vanilla teme!"

Sasuke raised his head. "I don't want to fight right now Naruto."

"Sasuke what does this mean?"

"Usuratonkachi. I want you. I'm going to steal your heart and make you love me."

With that startling announcement, Sasuke left Naruto alone so he could absorb the Uchiha's words.


	4. Boycott

Sakura looked at the group she had asked Tsunade to assemble. It consisted of Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Jiraiya, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune, and Iruka. Tsunade sat down behind her desk. "Go ahead Sakura."

"Hai. Everyone, today I found out exactly _why_ Naruto eats at Ichiraku so much and it has nothing to do with his love of ramen. Apparently Ichiraku is the only restaurant that doesn't serve him rotten food."

Kakashi dropped the Icha Icha book he'd been reading in shock, while everyone but Iruka yelled a simultaneous, "What?!"

Tsunade notice the chunin's silence. "Iruka did you already know about this?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes but Naruto asked me not to make an issue out of it and unfortunately the restaurants aren't the only ones. The grocers won't sell him food that isn't ruined."

Silence reigned throughout the room as everyone absorbed Iruka's words. Strangely enough, it was Hinata who broke the silence. "That's horrible! We have to do something!"

Everyone nodded their agreement and Sakura started speaking. "Well I have an idea on how to deal with the restaurants at least."

Kakashi picked up his book. "Let's hear it."

"I think we should boycott all the restaurants other than Ichiraku. If we make it plain that we'll only eat at restaurants that treat Naruto well, they'll have to stop treating him so horribly. Considering everyone who loves Naruto and all the people we know then together we should be able to apply enough pressure for it to work. Will all of you help?"

Everyone answered in the affirmative except for Choji, who was contemplating all of the implications.(i.e. no more barbeque) Suddenly he looked up saying. "I'll help and I can get one grocers to sell Naruto good food so that we can boycott the others."

Sakura was so happy that even Choji was willing to give up his favorite food, she glomped him and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sooo much Choji! All right let's get to work!"

The shinobi all split up to recruit more people for the boycott.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was sitting on his sleeping bag, mind reeling. _'Sasuke wants me?_ Sasuke _wants_ me _?'_

**Kit! Stop repeating yourself. You've established that Uchiha wants you already. Sheeze. Move on to the more important part of his statement.**

_'Huh?'_

**I can see why he calls you a moron. He said he was going to steal your heart and make you fall in love with him.**

_'Oh. But I already love him Kyu.'_

**I _know_ that! The point I'm trying to make is that he's going to court you.**

_'But he doesn't have to.'_

**True but don't tell him that. You deserve to be courted kit.**

_'What you went from a horny perverted voyeur to a concerned big brother?'_

**I'm still a horny perverted voyeur but just because I'm sexually frustrated doesn't mean I don't care about you otouto-kun.**

_'Somehow you're scarier when you're in big brother mode than when you're pissed off. So what am I supposed to do about Sasuke?'_

**Let him court you. Make him work for your affection. If he gets you too easily, he might not appreciate you. Also show more of your true personality to him, kinda like a reward for his efforts.**

_'You sure about this?'_

**Absolutely.**

_'Okay I'll try it. Thanks Kyu.'_

**You're welcome kit**

Naruto dropped off to sleep then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Uchiha estate Sasuke was pacing and plotting. Like most Uchihas he's plagued with insomnia. However, he makes good use of his extra time by honing his plans to perfection. Right now he was trying to decide his first move to make Naruto fall for him. _'Flowers? Too sappy too soon. Chocolate? I don't know what kind he likes. Pay for his ramen at Ichiraku? I do that all the time. I can't take him anywhere else for dinner. Maybe...Oh Yes. That's perfect.'_ Course of action decided, Sasuke settled down to perfect his plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was being dragged through a grocery store by Sakura.

"Sakura-chan why am I here again?"

"Because you need more than ramen to stay healthy."

Naruto just sighed, he knew better than to argue with her. Once the little hand basket was filled, they headed for the checkout counter. Naruto waited for the routine of the cashier recognizing him, then stalling while the fresh food was switched with rotten, broken or ruined to start, but it never happened. The cashier simply said good morning, rang the food up, and bagged it. Naruto paid for it and left the store reeling.

"Sakura-chan, Did something happen to the store's owner"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Um, the cashier was nice to me, that never happens."

"Oh that. Well Choji and his family made it clear that they consider you a friend of the family and that they would be _very_ upset if you were treated rudely."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at Sakura, "The Akamichis did that? Really?"

"Yes, you shouldn't be so surprised you know. Choji does consider you his friend after all."

Naruto just smiled, happy that Choji and his family cared enough to intimidate a grocers into treating him like any other customer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke finished setting up his surprise for Naruto and went to find his usuratonkachi. 


	5. Best Laid Plans

Naruto was at the hot springs practicing a new move when Sasuke found him. He stared at Naruto standing on the water in only his boxers. Naruto created a blade out of water and manipulating it using chakra he cut through a bamboo sapling. Then he directed it at a boulder but the blade only made a small nick before collapsing in on itself.

"Damn it," Naruto yelled out in frustration. He walked across the water to put on his clothes, a light blue skin tight tank-top and dark blue low-slung jeans.

Sasuke was about to reveal his presence, when a dark haired shinobi came out of nowhere.

"Hey dickless. You still trying to create a solid water blade?"

Naruto frowned up at his friend. "Stop calling me that! What do you want Sai?"

"Well I heard that Sakura and Sasuke took you clothes shopping yesterday and I wanted to see the result."

Naruto rolled his eyes, he knew better than to take Sai's words at face value. "And?"

Sai smiled, one of his rare real ones. "And I wanted to see if you'd like to join me at the ramen stand for lunch."

Naruto dropped his scepticism like a hot rock, whatever Sai was really after could wait until after lunch. He grabbed Sai's arm. “Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Naruto missed the smirk Sai directed towards a tree over his shoulder. Perched in said tree, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Sai's retreating back. _'What is that bastard up to with Naruto?'_ Sasuke momentarily forgot his surprise for Naruto as he followed the usuratonkachi and Sai to Ichiraku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was nearly boiling over with rage. For the last half hour he'd been watching Sai make subtle passes at Naruto, who was oblivious. _'How dare that bastard touch my Naruto!'_ An interesting little Uchiha fact, they're very very VERY possessive. If you ever want to die just make a pass at an Uchiha's object of affection, it's very effective. Sasuke nearly charged into Ichiraku to chidori Sai after seeing the artist brush his fingers across Naruto's thigh when he retrieved a dropped napkin. _'He is going to pay.'_

Naruto meanwhile had finally noticed Sai's strange behavior. It wasn't that Naruto was dense, it was that the Ichiraku's ramen could distract Naruto from _almost_ anything. He might not be able to stand instant ramen but Ichiraku's ramen was still his favorite food.

"Uh Sai?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

Sai tried blinking innocently. "Am I acting weird?"

Naruto wasn't fooled. "Yes. Now what are you up to?"

Sai chuckled. "Don't look now but Sasuke's just across the street. I'm trying to provoke him."

"Into doing what?"

"Into publicly declaring that he wants you. I've been subtly flirting with you to piss him off."

Naruto blinked, then started laughing hysterically. Only Sai would deliberately piss off Sasuke.

"Y-you're nuts! Ah-ha-ha-ha, he's gonna kill you for trying to piss him off."

Sai just smiled and moved in for the kill, draping an arm around Naruto's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. It took one point five seconds for a very pissed off Uchiha to stalk into Ichiraku, slam his fist into Sai's face, and drag Naruto out saying. "Come with me dobe."

Sasuke pulled Naruto along towards the Hokage Monument trying to reign in his temper. _'Take it easy, it's not like he was encouraging that asshole, he probably didn't even know what that Sai bastard was doing.'_

Naruto just let Sasuke take him wherever he was going. _'Man he really was pissed that Sai was flirting with me. I wasn't expecting that.'_

"Uh Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Where are we going?"

Sasuke, having calmed down, stopped and turned towards Naruto, "I've got a surprise waiting on top of the Hokage Monument."

Naruto blinked in surprise and followed Sasuke up to the top of the carving of Tsunade's head.

"Naruto will you close your eyes for me?"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Sasuke carefully led Naruto to the surprise he had spent so much time planning. "Wait for a second while I make sure everything's ready."

Naruto listened to the sound of glass clinking and clothe rustling. Sasuke walked back and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Okay open your eyes."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. There was a blue blanket spread out on the stone with plates filled with food on top of it. A picnic, a seemingly normal, even boring thing for most people, but Naruto wasn't most people. No one had ever even bothered to invite him to a picnic before, much less set one up for him. Sasuke tugged him down onto the blanket.

"I wanted to take you to lunch but since the restaurants won't treat you with respect, I decided to fix a picnic instead."

Naruto smiled gently. "Thanks. Did you make the food?"

Sasuke snorted. "No, I'm trying to woo you, not poison you. I got samples of each restaurant's signature dish to go."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But that must have been expensive."

"Not that expensive, besides you deserve it. Now eat dobe."

They both started eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke packed the blanket and plates away, glancing every now and then at Naruto who had a contemplative expression on his face. Naruto was thinking about all the trouble Sasuke had gone to just to surprise him. _'How can I thank him for today?'_

**You can be so dense sometimes kit. Kiss him.**

_'But what if he doesn't want me to kiss him?'_

**If he didn't want you to kiss him he never would have kissed you. Use the brain I know you have.**

_'How do I go about kissing him anyway?'_

The fox snickered. **You're such a virgin, just lock lips and he'll be happy to take over brat.**

_'Perv. Thanks, I think.'_

Sasuke's voice broke into Naruto's thoughts. "Dobe, what were you laughing about before that bastard Sai kisses your cheek?"

That had been bothering Sasuke all throughout the picnic. Naruto winced knowing that Sasuke was _not_ going to like what he was about to say. "He said he was flirting with me to piss you off."

"What was funny about that, damn it?"

"Nothing now, but when he told me that I thought you'd only be angry because he was trying to provoke you, not that you'd be pissed cause he was flirting with me. I'm not used to anyone caring enough to be jealous."

Sasuke dearly wanted to deny being jealous but he knew that, not only would it be a lie, it would hurt Naruto. Instead he said. "Get used to it usuratonkachi."

Naruto smiled and moved in front of Sasuke. "I'll try teme."

Then he pressed his lips against Sasuke's. True to Kyuubi's prediction, Sasuke wasted no time in taking control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth and sucking the blond's tongue into his own mouth. Sasuke came up for air and nibbled his way along Naruto's jawline to his ear where he bit the lobe sharply, making Naruto moan. Then Sasuke licked the hollow just under naruto's ear before licking, kissing, and nibbling his way down to where neck and shoulder met. He sucked and bit hard, leaving a hickey, then Sasuke raked his bottom teeth up Naruto's throat over his adam's apple before taking his mouth in another mind-numbing kiss.

They pulled back from the kiss, both panting. Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's waist hugging him. "Thanks for today Sasuke."

"Hn. You're welcome."

They stood there in each other's arms for a moment before Sasuke pulled away.

"See you at training tomorrow dobe."

"Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked teme."

"Hn."

They went their separate ways for the night. Sasuke went home to plot revenge on Sai. Naruto, however, decided to head over to Iruka's for advice.


End file.
